Love U My Brother
by githa rubby
Summary: " Apa aku salah Ino ? " / " Entahlah Sakura, aku juga bingung. Baru kali ini aku dengar ada adik yang menyukai kakak kandungnya sendiri " / " Jadi? Hanya karena ditolong pada saat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu . Kau menjadi suka padanya. Begitu Sakura ? " / Cinta Sakura yang tak ia tau ujungnya akan seperti apa. Bukan, bukan orang yang ia cintai yang salah, namun rasa cintanya.


Haiii.. readers :D

Ketemu lgi ma Githa… ^^

Ini fic kedua Githa lhoo… mudah-mudahan ada kemajuan dari fic yg pertama *berharap*

Aku lgi mencoba membuat fic baru lagi ^^ .. Padahal fic sebelumnya belon slesai #digetok reader#..=='

Soalnya lagi dapet inspirasi baru, jadi iseng-iseng tuangin di fic ini.

Walaupun jadinya fic ini aneh, membingungkan, gaje, ooc, penuh dengn typo, n hal yg gak banget. Maklumilah, githa newbie disini. Mudah-mudahan masih pantas untuk dibaca .

Ok Reader, Selamat Membaca ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo, Aneh n de el el.** **Disini, Sakura marganya Uchiha ya.. (ceritanya sodaraan ama Sasuke )**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hiks.. Hiks … Sakit "

Seorang perempuan kecil berusia 8 tahun sedang menangis sesenggukan di pinggir jalan, sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Ketika ingin menyebrang jalan, dua anak lelaki menggunakan sepeda dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh munggilnya dari belakang. Hal itu menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan kedua lututnya terluka.

" Hahaha, cengeng. Lihat anak berambut aneh itu. Bisanya hanya menangis saja "

" Dasar cengeng, terluka sedikit saja kau sudah menangis . Hahaha "

Mereka hanya menertawai Sakura, gadis kecil yang mereka tabrak tadi. Mereka sama sekali tidak meminta maaf ataupun membantunya untuk berdiri. Darah yang keluar dari lutut Sakura semakin lama semakin banyak. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba…

Bhuagh !

" KAU APAKAN ADIKKU ! "

Sasuke , kakak kandung dari gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu tiba-tiba datang. Kemudian menghajar salah satu anak lelaki yang membuat Sakura terjatuh tadi. Karena tidak terima temanya dipukul, anak laki-laki yang satu lagi membelanya.

" Jangan salahkan kami ! Salahkan adikmu yang sembarangan menyebrang jalan ! "

Bhuagh !

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di wajah bocah lelaki yang baru saja berusaha untuk membela temannya itu.

" KALIAN KIRA AKU TIDAK MELIHAT, KALIAN SENGAJA MENABRAKNYA TADI. SEKARANG PERGI KALIAN ! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN BERDUA ! "

Sasuke menjadi semakin emosi. Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja melihat dari kejauhan adiknya ditabrak, tidak terima kalau adiknya disalahkan lagi.

Dua anak laki-laki itu mengambil sepedanya dan bergegas pergi, mereka takut jika nantinya Sasuke mengamuk dan menghajar mereka lagi.

" Hiks… _Ni_.. _Nii-san_ "

" Kau terluka, ayo pulang. Obati Lukamu "

Walaupun dingin, dan wajah Sasuke tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Namun sedikit terdengar kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya.

Sakura mencoba berdiri, namun apa dayanya. Lututnya terasa sakit sekali hingga susah untuk digerakkan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun akhirnya terjatuh juga.

" Naiklah "

Sasuke mengambil posisi jongkok didepan Sakura, dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. Pertanda meminta Sakura untuk naik, agar Sasuke dapat menggendongnya sampai di rumah. Sakura menuruti perkataan kakaknya dan naik ke punggung kakak keduanya itu. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan juga menempatkan kedua kakinya di sisi kiri kanan pinggang Sasuke, agar ia tidak terjatuh saat Sasuke berjalan nanti. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, sambil menikmati angin sore menerpa wajahnya saat itu. Terasa nyaman sekali bagi Sakura, hingga ia sendiri lupa akan sakit pada kedua lututnya. Entah karena apa, pipi Sakura tiba – tiba menjadi merona.

Sakura begitu menikmati kenyamanan yang ia rasakan pada saat itu. Hingga tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, mereka kini telah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Sasuke dengan posisi masih menggendong Sakura, berusaha memencet bel rumah. Berharap ada seseorang yang berbaik hati membukakan pintu. Karena kaki Sasuke sudah terasa pegal sekali akibat menggendong Sakura.

" Sasuke, Sakura dari mana saja kalian? Eh, lutut Sakura berdarah? ", Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari 2 bersaudara ini tampak panik. Melihat kondisi putri bungsunya yang terluka.

" Ah, ini tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_ "

" Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau terluka. Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sakura sehingga bisa terluka seperti itu? "

" Hn, dia tertabrak " , Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat dan tenang, seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja baginya.

" Bagaimana bisa? Ayo, bawa Sakura ke kamarnya segera " , Mikoto membantu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Cukup sulit membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, karena kamar Sakura terletak di lantai dua dan mereka harus melalui tangga untuk sampai di atas.

" Pelan – pelan Sasuke, rebahkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur. _Kaa-san_ mau mengambil obat merah dan air dulu di bawah. Kamu tolong jaga Sakura sebentar ya, Sasuke. " , setelah sampai di kamar Sakura, kemudian merebahkan Sakura di ranjangnya. Mikoto kembali turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air dan obat merah yang akan digunakannya untuk mengobati luka Sakura. Sementara itu, Sasuke duduk manis di pinggir ranjang Sakura untuk menjaga Sakura.

" Emm, _Nii-san_. " , panggil Sakura malu-malu .

" Hn? "

" Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Kalau _Nii-san_ tidak segera datang, mungkin aku sekarang masih menangis di pinggir jalan "

" Hn. Lain kali berhati-hatilah " , jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura. Hal itu kembali membuat Sakura merona. Entah mengapa hari ini Sasuke sering kali membuat pipinya merona merah.

Dari arah pintu, tiba – tiba terdengar derap langkah seseorang. " Sakura, ayo sekarang obati lukamu. _Kaa-san_ sudah membawa obat merah dan air hangat " , ternyata yang datang adalah Mikoto Uchiha, dengan membawa baskom berisikan air hangat serta obat merah di tangannya.

" Biar aku yang obati lukanya. _Kaa-san_ kembali saja ke bawah " , pinta Sasuke sembari mengambil peralatan yang dibawa Mikoto untuk mengobati Sakura.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu saja yang mengobatinya Sasuke. _Kaa-san_ mau melanjutkan memasak makan malam dulu untuk kalian " , kata Mikoto yang setelah itu kembali ke dapur dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Luruskan kakimu, Sakura " , pinta Sasuke agar ia lebih mudah mengobati luka Sakura. Dengan lembut dan secara perlahan – lahan, Sasuke mulai mengobati luka pada kebua lutut Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tampak serius mengobati lukanya. Tampak tenang dan keren, begitulah yang terlintas pada benak Sakura saat itu.

Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke pada kedua lutut Sakura, membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dan lagi – lagi membuat wajahnya memanas. Sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti ini. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ketika Itachi Uchiha, kakak pertamanya mengobati jarinya yang terkena goresan pisau, ia merasa biasa – biasa saja. Bahkan ketika Naruto, teman sekelasnya mengenggam tangannya saat Naruto ingin meramalkan garis tangannya. Ia juga tidak merasakan apa – apa. Namun mengapa disaat bersama Sasuke, kakak keduanya yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia menjadi gugup dan merona seperti ini. Sakura mulai menyadari, rasa yang berubah antara dirinya terhadap kakak tersayangnya itu. Rasa yang mungkin hanya bisa ia miliki sendiri saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 Tahun Kemudian**

" Apa aku salah Ino ? "

" Entahlah Sakura, aku juga bingung. Baru kali ini aku dengar ada adik yang menyukai kakak kandungnya sendiri "

Dua orang gadis remaja terlihat sedang mengobrol di sebuah meja yang terletak di kantin sekolah mereka. Sambil mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, mereka saling bercerita antara satu sama lainnya. Dan kini mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi dan rahasia. Itu tampak dari raut wajah mereka yang tegang dan cukup serius.

" Aku sendiri juga bingung. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku menyukainya bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Namun seorang pria, Ino. " , gadis berambut pink terlihat sedang meyakinkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya, agar sahabatnya percaya.

" Jadi? Hanya karena ditolong pada saat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu . Kau menjadi suka padanya. Begitu Sakura ? " tanya Ino heran.

" Humm.. Mungkin. Ia tampak seperti pangeran berkuda putih saat itu, Ino. Tiba-tiba saja datang kemudian menolongku. "

" Kisahmu seperti di dalam dongeng saja, Sakura. Layaknya seorang putri yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, lalu tiba – tiba sang pangeran datang menolong. Aku akui kakakmu memang tampan. Tapi, kalian berdua bersaudara "

" Ya, aku tau itu Ino. Andai saja ia bukan kakakku… "

" Bukankah pertolongan yang diberikan Sasuke waktu 8 tahun yang lalu itu wajar bagi seorang kakak kepada adiknya, Sakura? "

" Itachi_-nii_ tidak pernah tuh seperti itu terhadapku "

" Kalau dia lain ceritanya. Dia tipe kakak yang tidak diharapkan "

" Hahaha, benar katamu Ino. Itachi_-nii_ memang tidak bisa diharapkan "

Ya. Mereka kini sedang membicarakan kisah cinta yang dirasakan seorang gadis bermahkota pink serta memiliki mata _emerald_. Sakura, nama gadis tersebut. Gadis berusia 16 tahun, yang kini baru menginjak kelas 1 SMA. Menceritakan segala isi hatinya kepada seorang gadis _blonde_ bernama Ino, sahabatnya.

Cinta memang tidak memilih, kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh. Namun bagi Sakura, cintanya kini terlalu rumit. Cinta yang dimiliki Sakura, bukanlah cinta antara adik terhadap kakaknya. Namun cinta antara seorang gadis dan pria. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia akan lebih senang jika ia bisa mencintai Lee, teman sekelasnya yang aneh. Daripada harus mencintai Sasuke, kakak kandungnya sendiri. Namun perasaan yang dimilikinya tidak bisa dirubah. Karena sejak awal, hatinya telah memilih Sasuke. Dan akan selalu tertuju pada Sasuke seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teettt… Teeett… Teeeeettttt.

Merdunya bel pertanda pulang terdengar di seluruh koridor sekolah. Para siswa – siswi Konoha High School, pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing. Ada yang pulang menggunakan sepeda. Ada yang berjalan kaki bersama teman – temannya. Ada pula yang menunggu untuk dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

Di sebuah kelas, tampak seorang gadis sedang memasukkan buku – bukunya kedalam tas. Ya, itu Sakura. Ia kini sedang bersiap – siap untuk segera pulang. Karena ini adalah awal musim dingin, maka ia ingin cepat – cepat sampai di rumah. Dan terlelap di bawah selimut hangatnya.

" Sakura, kau pulang dengan siapa ? " tanya Ino. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku – bukunya.

" Hmm, sepertinya aku pulang dengan Sasuke_-nii_, Ino " jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino.

" Senang ya bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama pangeranmu setiap hari. Andai saja aku dan Sai bisa seperti itu juga " , jawab Ino sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura. Karena Sasuke dan Sakura satu sekolah, jadi mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Sedangkan Sai, kekasih Ino. Ia sekarang sedang kuliah di Suna University. Jadi tidak bisa menjemput Ino setiap harinya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Ino iri terhadap Sakura.

" Sakura… " , terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu memanggil Sakura.

Sakura seketika menoleh, ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Terlihat olehnya, seorang lelaki berambut _raven_, bertubuh tinggi serta memiliki kulit yang putih sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menunggunya. Itu Sasuke, kakak keduanya yang sedang menantinya untuk pulang bersama.

" Oh, _nii-san_. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan buku. " , kata Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya dan hendak berjalan menuju Sasuke. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, Ino berbisik sesuatu padanya.

" Sakura, wajahmu merona tuh ! " goda Ino membuat Sakura menjadi gugup karena mendengarnya. Ia takut Sasuke juga melihat wajahnya yang kini sedang merona.

" _Nii-san_, ayo kita pulang "

" Hn "

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, menuju ke arah rumah mereka. Di dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka saling diam. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Namun mereka tetap nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sakura menggosok – gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Padahal ini adalah awal musim dingin, tentunya udara cukup dingin pada hari ini.

" Kau kedinginan? " tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi heran memperhatikan Sakura menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya terus menerus.

" Iya, _nii-san_. Tadi pagi sewaktu aku sarapan, aku meletakkan sarung tanganku di atas meja makan. Selesai sarapan aku ti-…_ Nii-san_ apa yang kau lakukan? " , sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Sakura lebih dulu kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke melepas kedua sarung tangan yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya di tangan Sakura.

" Agar kau tak kedinginan " jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

" Tapi, nanti _nii-san_ kedinginan . " kata Sakura cemas sambil berusaha melepas kembali sarung tangan milik Sasuke yang berada di tangannya.

" Tak akan " , jawab Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Itu membuat usaha Sakura untuk melepaskan sarung tangan Sasuke gagal dan sekaligus membuat Sakura merona hebat karenanya.

Sekarang, tangan Sakura tidak sedingin tadi. Kini menjadi lebih hangat, berkat sarung tangan dari Sasuke. Dan juga ditambah dengan genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Diperlakukan seperti ini saja oleh Sasuke, sudah membuat hatinya sangat senang. Sakura akan dengan senang hati melupakan sarung tangannya setiap hari, jika pada akhirnya tanganya bisa digenggam oleh Sasuke. Perlakuan yang biasa memang, namun luar biasa bagi seorang Uchiha Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ " , jawab Mikoto Uchiha setelah mendengar suara dari putra – putrinya yang baru saja pulang sekolah, yaitu Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Sakura dan Sasuke pergi menuju kamar mereka masing – masing. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura segera mengganti baju seragamnya. Ia menggunakan baju berwarna ungu berlengan panjang sebagai atasan, dan dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih. Cukup santai dan simpel pakaian yang dikenakannya hari ini.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Di sana sudah ada Mikoto , Fugaku dan Sasuke yang menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama. Itachi Uchiha, kakak pertamanya tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama, karena masih ada jam kuliah di kampusnya yang harus diikutinya pada saat itu.

" _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mau pergi ke mana? Kenapa tampak rapi dan membawa tas segala? " , tanya Sakura heran melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tampak rapi dan membawa beberapa tas berukuran besar.

" Setelah makan siang, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ akan pergi ke Oto. _Tou-san_ ada urusan bisnis di sana selama beberapa hari, _kaa-san_ ikut untuk menemani _tou-san_ di sana. Jadi kalian baik – baik ya nanti di rumah selama kami pergi "

" Tenang saja _kaa-san_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi kok. Jadi kaa-san tak perlu menghawatirkanku. Tapi harus ada oleh – olehnya lho _kaa-san_ " , jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

" Haha, baiklah. _Kaa-san_ pasti akan membelikan oleh – oleh untuk kalian. "

" Sudahlah, ayo kita segera makan. " kata Fugaku yang tampaknya sudah lapar.

" Hn " jawab Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

" _Ittadakimasu _"

Mereka memulai acara makan siang mereka dengan hening. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar. Memang seperti itulah peraturan turun temurun keluarga Uchiha pada saat makan. Tidak boleh ada yang berbicara pada saat menyantap makanan.

" Haahh. Sudah selesai. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ langsung berangkat sekarang? " , tanya Sakura yang baru saja selesai makan.

" Ya, Sakura. Kami harus buru – buru karena hari ini _tou-san_ ada _meeting_ sesampainya di sana. Sakura, tolong kamu bereskan ini ya. " , jawab Mikoto sambil mengambil tas yang akan dibawanya dan menuju pintu keluar.

" Ya, _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ hati – hati di jalan ya " , kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mengantar kedua orang tuanya sampai di depan rumah. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menuju ruang makan untuk membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja dipakai olehnya, untuk makan siang bersama keluarganya. Sakura mencuci satu per satu piring dan gelas, ia melakukannya sambil senyum – senyum sendiri. Membayangkan kini dirinya bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke di rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menonton televise di ruang tengah. Selesainya mencuci piring, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang tengah.

" _Nii-san_ ada acara keluar rumah hari ini ? "

" Tidak "

" Baguslah aku jadi tidak sendirian di rumah. " , jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Padahal ia senang bukan karena ia takut ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Tapi karena hari ini ia ingin berduaan saja di rumah dengan Sasuke.

" Hn "

" Itachi_-nii_ pulang jam berapa _nii-san _? "

" Sore "

Scraaass.. !

Terdengar suara hujan yang nampaknya turun dengan lebat. Ia menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Dan benar, kini hujan tengah turun dengan lebatnya.

" Ahh… Turun hujan _nii-san_ "

" Hn " , jawab Sasuke sambil ikut menoleh kea rah luar jendela.

Sakura merasakan suhu udara yang tiba – tiba semakin dingin.

" _Nii-san_, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan coklat panas ? Udara terasa dingin, mungkin coklat panas bisa sedikit menghangatkan. _Nii-san_ mau ? " , tanya Sakura yang berinisiatif membuat coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" Hn, boleh "

Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur , membuatkan coklat panas untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk tenang di ruang tengah sambil tetap menonton televisi seperti tadi. Sesudah selesai membuat coklat panas, ia menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa dua cangkir di tangannya.

" Ini _nii-san._ Masih panas, pelan – pelan saja minumnya " kata Sakura sambil memberikan salah satu cangkir kepada Sasuke.

" Hn " , jawab Sasuke menerima cangkir berisi coklat panas yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Ia meminumnya sedikit, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di dekatnya.

" Bagaimana _nii-san_ ? "

" Enak "

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. _Nii-san _masih merasa dingin ? "

" Hn, sedikit "

" Bagaimana kalau aku ambilkan selimut di kamar, _nii-san_? Agar lebih hangat. Tunggu sebentar ya _nii-san._ "

Sakura hendak bangun dari tempatntya, namun tiba – tiba…

Grrebb !

" _Ni.. Nii-san_, a-apa yang kau lakukan ? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana reader ? Baguskah ? Anehkah ?

Walaupun aneh, aku tetap minta REVIEW nya ya –WAJIB HARUS-

Maapp.. kalau rada-rada gajee.. ^^

Yang penting REVIEW yahh :D


End file.
